The Life and Times of Misty Echo
by Misty-Echo
Summary: Young Misty Echo steps off of the train to Hogwarts, along with you. Follow the young woman through her journey of trials and tribulations of love, betrayal, and sorrow. Sorry, I have ended this story. But check out The Life and Times of Misty Echo: REDUX to see a new take on Misty's adventure!
1. The Echo of My Heart

The Life and Times of Misty Echo

"Ugh," said young Misty Echo as she got off the Hogwarts express. "Another boring year here. I hate Gryffindor, why can't I be in Slytherin!"

"Because of your face, uggo," said Randet Liner. (LIN-AR)

That stung like a million bees to young Misty Echo. She's been worried of her appearance since a very young age. Despite her obvious beauty, she has always viewed herself as nothing more than a fatso with a suction cup for a mouth. Her clothes were always too big for her, but she suspected that her mother was shopping in a fat store. Her calf length silver hair was always frizzled despite her best efforts to calm the beast with product and a comb. She managed to charm her school uniform so that to her teachers it was the normal black robes, but to her classmates and herself it was a stylish obsidian dress.

"Back off Liner!" said Lance Lionhart, a Slytherin in her year. His blonde hair stroked the back of his pale neck. His ethereal cyan eyes glazed my body under his intense stare. Liner gave him a sour look, but soon backed off with her gang of goons.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked, helping her pick up her books. "I hate those guys. Why does Gryffindor always have to be full of undesirable people like that?"

"Well," Misty said, shivering as she glanced at Lance's marble bodice. "I'm in Gryffindor as well, but I do have to agree with you."

"Well, I am very apologetic about your unfortunate luck in your sorting. My name's Lance Lionhart, what's yours?"

"M-Misty Echo…" the girl said in a faint whisper, trying to capture the numerous butterflies living in her stomach.

"That's a beautiful name," he said in his strong, male voice. "It is too bad we are not in the same house, though. I'd love to see you around more."

"H-How about tomorrow and we can talk about our classes?" she said in a faint whisper.

"That'd be lovely," Lance said, smiling.

_Oh my God… _Misty thought as she looked at Lance walking away with his friends. And from that point on Misty knew her reason to be in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The next weekend she and Lance met in the Astronomy Tower to discuss their weeks.

"The headmistress is strict, but fair," said Misty as she stared into Lance's glazed eyes.

"Agreed. My favorite subject is Potions, what's yours?"

_Oh my God… we have a connection!_

"Same! I love it. My father was a potions master when he was younger. My mom was a vampire hunter."

"…Well… this is awkward…" said Lance, straightening up, "My father was a vampire. He was hunted down for years and was killed by a vampire hunter."

"Our parent's undesirable actions can be put behind us, can it not?"

"…Agreed…" said Lance.

However, what Misty did not know was how deep rooted Lance was in his vampyric ancestry.


	2. The Echo in the Moonlight

_**AN: Thanks for the positive comments, WL, and thank you, everyone who read. I can't believe how well my story is doing! I even got a reader from India! And **__**Little Masa-Ouki, although I disagree with your stance on Twilight, I'll try to flesh out my characters and chapters more. Thank you for the link to Potter Sues, a little bird. I wish they hadn't listed Misty as a Mary Sue. I only just started so how could they know she was a Mary Sue? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, fans!**_

Fall had certainly arrived. The amber leaves were already falling, leaving my bedroom window cascading in color. However, Misty was not worried about my window, nor was Misty was worried about my current class schedule. To the chagrin of my teachers, Misty was not putting in much effort, despite her intellectual value. Lance Lionhart had not talked to me ever since Misty had seen him last. Whenever Misty'd run up to him, he'd charge away, leaving her love in a trail behind him. Indeed, whenever she saw one of his peers and asked him how Lance was doing, he'd seem to run away. This left an echo of her heart going through Hogwarts' halls.

Eventually, she had enough and was going to confront him. When she walked down to the Slytherin common room, she stood outside it and waited. And waited. And waited.

Twenty minutes later, she thought she saw someone coming out, but it turned out to only be a wolf. Even when it was time for Lance's classes he did not come out.

Annoyed she soon walked to her potion's class. Unintentionally, she put in 10 pounds of mermaid hair instead of 10 ounces. When she realized this, she thought she was going to fail, but the teacher soon commended her for her new recipe. This echoed her pride

Despite her best efforts to contact Lance Lionhart, her search proved to no avail. However, one night she saw a curious figure running to the Forbidden Forest.

"Who's that?" asked young Misty Echo to herself. She quickly put on her cloak and rushed out to the Forbidden Forest.

When she got there she saw a young girl with platinum blonde hair running ahead of her. Using her best efforts, she got caught up with the woman.

"Who are you?" Misty Echo asked.

"I-I-I am Juliette La Fleur…I'm part veela," she was stuttering.

"Why are you here?" Misty asked.

"I'm here to visit my boyfriend, Jaksyn Lee Smythe…he's not at school because he's a werewolf."

"Jewels, who's your friend?" a strong looking, rugged young man asked.

"Misty Echo," Misty Echo said, entranced by the man's charm.

"Nice to meet you," said Jacksyn.

"W-Why aren't you at school?" she asked.

"Well, I am sure they would allow it to happen, but I do not think that the dear headmistress would be happy with my eating habits."

"You mean you-" Misty began.

"Oh, no. I just eat almost all of the animals in the unfortunate ulcer of a forest," Jacksyn said.

"Like the unicorns?" asked young Misty Echo. Misty was always fascinated by those majestic beings known as unicorns. Her patronus was even a unicorn, albeit a smaller one. Her violet eyes would always sparkle and glisten whenever she saw one of the creatures.

"No, I wouldn't eat a creature as magnificent as that," said Jacksyn.

"Rightly so," said Misty.

"Well, I need to go back now. Will I see you again, Julie?" said Misty.

"I probably won't, unless you're a Slytherin," while she said this, she showed her her majestic serpent badge. It glistened in the light of the moon.

"Well, we'll see each other in class, shall we not?" Misty asked.

"Of course we will," the veela said as her hair sparkled in the moonlight.

_God, I hate Gryfindoor even more now. With Julie __**and**__ Lance in Slytherin, I can barely stand it!_


	3. The Echo of my Dreams

_Chapter 3: Echo of a Dream_

_**AN: Wow…this story is…quite popular…**_

_ Misty walked along the long corridor. In the reflections she could see mirrors of herself, Lance, Julie, and Jacksyn. However, suddenly a pale, sullen face replaced each of theirs._

_ "It's nice to see you again, Donovan…" the four faces said in unison._

Misty woke with a start. Her hair was covered in sweat, but she quickly dried it with a spell.

"Misty, are you okay?" asked Nanabelle , Misty Echo's plump friend. "Something wrong?"

"No…just…something from my past…" Misty said. "You may go back to sleep, Nanabelle."

_She still walked along the corridor. She could see her friend's faces in the mirror, but she focused on what was ahead. Wrong move. The door at the end burst into flames, only to reveal the same pale, sullen figure standing in what used to be the doorway._

_ "It's nice to see you again, Donovan," the figure said. "I've missed you…"_

_ Misty tried to stay defiant. She stared right into its eyes._

_ "Remember the present you left me? I just thought I'd give it back…" the figure quickly stuck his hand into his chest, and slowly extracted a wooden stake. "I like how much care you put into making it. Very…ironic."_

_ He held the stake in his hands for a few seconds, and then, with fingers as fast as lightning, threw it straight into Misty's heart._

Once again, Misty woke up with a start. She clutched at her heart. That pain was just stress, right? He couldn't have hurt her in her dream, could he have...?

She looked out the clean window to see that the sun was rising. It seemed like it was mimicking her thoughts of Hogwarts. First they were all dark and unclear, only to soon rise up, revealing what she truly thought.

_Better get ready for class…_ she thought to herself.

She quickly assembled her numerous supplies using magic, and then got dressed in her clothes.

_Ugh…Julie probably could have made this outfit work…She could have made a potato sack work, though…_ Misty Echo scowled.

Along the way to potions she saw a wolf walking through the halls. It seemed to have unusually light fur for a wolf. She thought nothing of it, and walked to her class.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, as she watched Professor Granger talk about various dark spells, she heard one that peaked her interest.

"With it, a skilled witch or wizard can invade another human's dreams, and even kill them. Luckily, it is outlawed and most people have protections against it. Hogwarts has made it almost impossible to enter someone's dream, even without killing them," the beautiful teacher said.

After class and everyone else left, Misty went up to the teacher.

"Professor, I think one of those dark dreams happened to me last night. Someone my father knew showed up and killed me in my dream. When I woke up, I had a sharp pain in my chest…"

"Well," Professor Granger said, "Since you're still alive, I'd doubt that anything happened. You were probably just stressed about a subject."

"Okay…" Misty said, still worried.

However, as she walked away, she could swear that she saw Miss Granger drop a memory into her Pensieve.

_The pale, sullen figure seemed to be having more fun this time. Every part of the corridor was now clean glass, and he just loved showing up in the mirror in the corner of Misty's eyes._

_ "Watch out!" the figure said from all around her. "You might just…shatter."_

_ At that precise moment , her entire world broke. All of the glass around her broke, causing her to fall into the abyss. She saw huge figures of the pale man all around her. Out of his throat he pulled what seemed to be an ocean of water. All four of the figures dropped it on Misty, causing her skin to burn._

She awoke to a horror in front of her. All she could see were flames running up her body until they covered her face. All she could hear were her own cries of anguish until she was doused by a large amount of water.

And with that, her world was shattered.


	4. The Echo of the Past

_Chapter 4: The Echo of the Past_

_**AN: Two chapters in one day! Yay!**_

All she could see from the steam rising from her body was her good friend Nanabelle pointing her wand at her. Suddenly, Professor Granger ran to the room and took her out of her bed.

"You're not safe here…" Granger said as she escorted her down the stairs.

"What's happening?" Misty asked.

"A vampire's hunting you…" she said quickly.

"Well that's ironic…" Misty Echo said.

"We need to see the Headmistress…" the majestic professor said as they left the common room.

After a few minutes of silence, they went into the Headmistress's office. To Misty's surprise, she was still working, even in the middle of the night.

"Professor," Granger said, "Misty woke up on fire. I believe Zanamine did it."

"Well, obviously…" she said. "He's been hunting her for days."

The professor took a second to talk again. "W-What should we do?"

"Occlumency would probably help, but that would take too long to master for dreams. We need to take Zanamine down."

"You mean me?" a voice from the corner asked. Everyone turned around to see the same pale sullen figure from Misty's dream. He was standing in front of a clean mirror.

"How'd you get in?" the headmistress asked.

"I have my ways," the man said. He turned to look at Misty Echo. "Misty? Nice to meet you in person now. I knew your father. He gestured at a hole in his chest. To Misty's horror, although there was a hole in his heart, it was still beating.

In a flash, the man broke the window behind him, grabbed his wand, and cast a spell to send all of the glass flying at Misty. She tried to cast _protego, _but the glass broke through. As she fell to the ground, bleeding, she saw the man throw the headmistress and Professor Granger across the room, knocking them out. After that, he took Misty's wrist, and bit down on it. As his venom glazed Misty's bodice, he suddenly pulled back, grimacing.

"Your soul is too pure…" he said through clenched teeth. "This won't be the last you hear from me…" He wiped the blood off of his mouth and started to run out of the office.

_Lamentations of Life…_

_Hypocrisies of Power…_

_Buerocracy of Order… _

_Meaning of Power…_

_STRENGTH OF LIFE!_

Misty woke up in a hospital bed. She saw many other people staring at her.

"I uh…see you're awake…" the nurse said.

"Why's everyone staring?" she asked.

"You were kind of yelling back there…" she replied.

"Oh…sorry," Misty said, embarrassed by the glazing stare of the other patrons.

"It's okay. That stuff happens all of the time," they said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"St. Mungo's. Normally we'd be able to heal you in an instant, but the vampire's venom seemed to have an odd effect on you. Instead of turning you into a vampire, it just started to destroy you from the inside. We stopped it, but you'll still be in here for a while."

"What happened to the vampire?" Misty asked.

"He…umm…he captured Lance Lionhart and fled the castle…" the nurse said.

"He did what?" Misty asked. "I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here now." Misty began to get out of the bed.

"I'm afraid you can't do that miss…" the nurse said, "It is too dangerous…"

Misty felt in her pockets. "Where's my wand?" she asked calmly.

"I can't tell you th-" the nurse began.

"WHERE'S MY WAND?" she yelled.

"_A-Accio Misty Echo's wand…"_ the nurse commanded. Suddenly, Misty's wand flew into her hand.

"Thanks you," Misty said. She took the wand and stood up. She ran out to the mail room and took three owls. She wrote three letters: one to Julie, one to Nanabelle, and one to Jacksyn. They all said the same thing.

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest at midnight on Saturday. Be prepared for a long journey._


	5. The Echo of the Fight

_Chapter 5: The Echo of the Fight_

"Why'd you want us here again?" Misty Echo's rotund friend Nanabelle asked.

"So that we can save Lance Lionhart," Misty said.

"So, let me get this straight," Jacksyn said. "We're going to go to Lance's house in America and save him from his dad?"

"Correct. Now, does everyone here have a broom?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," they all said in perfect unison together.

"Good," Misty Echo said. "Everyone, on three. One…two…THREE!"

They all kicked off at the same time and flew to the air. Although the air was cold, they all loved flying so they didn't really care.

After two hours of flying, they landed at the Lionhart's summer house in Florida. They quietly slipped into their garage. In there, Misty saw a wooden baseball bat that she liked. She picked it up, and taped her wand to the side of it.

"I have a feeling that this might work later…" Misty said.

"Whatever, I think I can hear Lance. We need to save him," Julie said.

"Let's go," said Misty Echo. They burst into the door, where Lance and Zanamine were watching TV.

"Get out of here!" Zanamine said.

"No, we need to save Lance!" said Misty, burning with her extreme passion for her darling Lance Lionhart.

"Then I guess we need to fight!" said Zanamine.

"No," said Misty. And with that, she took the baseball bat and hit Zanamine across the face with it, knocking him out.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Jacksyn declared, "Lance, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"NO!" screamed Lance. Suddenly, his eyes turned bright red, and he took out his wand.

"_Reducto!_" he screamed. Suddenly, a jet burst from his wand and hit the wall right beside Misty Echo. Her fear echoed as the wall shattered.

"Lance! What are you doing!" Misty asked.

"You have to DIE!" Lance Lionhart said, attacking them again.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Nanabelle said as her eyes narrowed to that of a weasel's. Suddenly, Lance was locked in a motionless position on the floor.

"Nanabelle!" Misty screamed. "You could have hurt him!"

"Nan!" Julie said. "Why'd you do that!"

"What were you going to do? Stand by like the coward you are?" Nanabelle said as her mouth began to form a large scowl like that of a wolf.

"Just be quiet, Nan," Jacksyn said. He picked Lance up and put him on Nanabelle's old broomstick. He quickly put a charm on the broom so that it would follow Misty's and that Lance could be stuck to it.

"Maybe you'll calm down if you have to get back to Hogwarts yourself," Misty Echo said.

They got on their broomsticks and quickly flew away, leaving Nanabelle behind, scowling.

_I'm finally with Lance again…I'm with my sweetheart…_

And then, while they were flying, Misty and Lance shared their first kiss under the light of the full moon.


	6. The Echo of Love

_Chapter 6: The Echo of My Love_

_**AN: Sorry about the quality of the last chapter. I just wanted to get a chapter up that day, and the writing suffered as a result. I know Yemi_Hikari hates when people say that, though and I kind of agree. I'll probably add more to the chapter later.**_

__They were welcomed back as heroes. Not only had they stopped a deadly vampire who had been under the radar for years as he was believed to be dead, but they had rescued someone.

Though, as everyone congratulated them, one important figure did not welcome them back with open arms.

"Echo, La Fluer," Professor McGonagall said, walking up to them with a thin mouth. "Two questions: where is Nanabelle Gana, and how did you think you could get away with leaving school grounds on a suicide mission when we already had Aurors on the case?"

"I thought that we wo-" Misty began.

"I don't want to hear it. To my office. The password is 'Dumbledore' Leave now," McGonagall said.

"This isn't go to go well, is it?" Misty forlornly asked as they neared her office.

"'Dumbledore'," Julie said to the gargoyle in front of the office. "But yeah, we're screwed."

As they waited in her office, Misty heard a faint humming coming from behind her. She turned around, expecting it to be McGonagall, only to see it was the Sorting Hat.

"Oh," said the hat in his distinctive voice. It was a little too loud for Misty, "Another one. Don't mind me, I'm just preparing the song for next year."

_Now's my only chance…_ Misty thought. She walked up to the black hat.

"Is there something you would want?" the hat asked.

"W-Well…when I was sorted all those years ago, I was unsure of your everlasting decision…It is just that…Julie and Lance, my friends, are both in Slytherin and they're exactly like me…Why was I put in Gryfindoor?" Misty timidly asked.

"Little girl…I remember every young witch and wizard who let me cast my judgment upon them. When I was put on your head, all I saw was an average girl. You weren't incredibly smart, so I knew that you couldn't be in Ravenclaw…You weren't loyal, so you weren't fit to be included in the ranks of Hufflepuff, and as for Slytherin? Don't make me laugh! You weren't ambitious. You're father was a vampire hunter, which you never thought you could live up to him. And your mother was a potion maker, but you were always inattentive. You couldn't make any good potions unless the book was right in front of you, and even then you'd make mistakes. However, your interesting potion skills did teach me one thing: you're brave. You'd never give up with those potions, no matter how horribly you did it, even crossing into brave stupidity at times. I did what was best suited for you. I put you in Gryfindoor."

"Wow…" Julie said, "That was a long rant."

"…I'm a different person now. I'm not-"

"Sorry it took me so long," McGonagall said, entering the room. "Now, where is Nanabelle?"

"S-She tried to hurt Lance. We left her in Florida," Misty said.

"Oh God," McGonagall said, putting her hand to her face. "We'll get her shortly. But, for your stupid and careless decisions regarding Lance Lionhart and his father Zanamine, fifty points will be redacted from Gryfindoor and Slytherin, and you two will be having detention for the next two weeks."

"I guess it could have been worse," Julie whispered to herself.

"You two may go now," the headmistress said to the duo.

Outside of her office, Lance was waiting for them.

"Thank you so much for saving me," Lance said, hugging Misty. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Do you want to go on a date next week?" Misty asked.

Lance smiled. "Of course I would."


	7. The Echo of True Love

_Chapter 7: The Echo of True Love_

Misty's first date was not what she expected. It wasn't romantic, and it certainly didn't take place in the Hogwarts courtyard. In fact, it was detention with Filch. They were forced to take care of the Hogwarts animals. First up was taking care of the Thestrals.

"I wonder what these things look like…" Misty said as she carefully fed the meat to the majestic Thestrals.

"They look li-" Lance began, but quickly stopped.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing," Lance quickly said in suspicion.

Before Misty could press this matter further, they saw a figure walking out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Thought you guys might need some help," said Jacksyn, walking over to a classical Thestral and gently stroking its pale neck.

"Thanks," said Misty, upset that Jacksyn was interrupting their alone time.

After they were done with that, Filch moved them to the unicorns. Although most unicorns would distrust male gendered men, Lance seemed to get along fine with them, and with Jacksyn being part wolf they loved him.

Misty giggled as one of the younger unicorns licked her face after she fed it one of the vegetarian meals.

"These things love you," Lance said in a kind manner to the young Misty Echo.

Misty smiled.

A week later, it was time for their actual date. In the Hogwarts Courtyard, Lance had conjured two majestic chairs and a beautiful table for them to sit on.

"So, first matter is that I would like to thank you for saving me from my vampyric father Zanamine and his mind control. I don't know what would have happened to my well being without you. I am sorry if you were hurt in the fight," Lance elegantly said.

"Oh, I couldn't have lasted without you Lance. I _needed_ to rescue you. Who else would save me from Landett and her goon of gits?" Misty Echo asked.

"Well, you have Jacksyn and Julie, they seem to have a very kind disposition. You sure do have a great taste in friends," Lance said.

"Well, not really. Nanabelle Gana betrayed me. She tried to hurt you when you were under your father, Zanamine's, mind control. We had to leave her behind before she attacked the rest of us."

"…Misty, I have something to tell you. I'm an animagi. I can turn into a wolf when I have the will to do so. My father taught me how to do such a thing."

"Well, that's perfectly okay. I like animagi, they always seem to be nice."

Lance laughed. "Well, that's a little odd. But okay. So, how was your year at Hogwarts so far?"

"Meh. You, Julie, and Jacksyn seemed to help, but it still has been aggravating. Randett's been terrorizing me this year while the teachers just don't seem to care. I'll try to get a job when I'm older where I don't have to be with that many people. There's not a very good nice to git ratio at this school."

"I'm sure that will improve with time as the people here mature with age."

Misty paused. "…Thank you Lance. You have been so kind and helpful and nice with me this unfortunate year here at Hogwarts."

"You've been nice as well Misty."

"Lance…I-I think I love you…" Misty said, staring at her feet.

Lance smiled. "I love you too."


	8. The Echo of Romeo

_Chapter 8: The Echo of Romeo_

_**AN: This chapter is from Lance Lionhart's perspective.**_

There she goes again. Misty Echo. Even in the worst of times she is always ready with a smile like a large cup of tea.

"That date was nice, honey," Misty said with a large smile. Her silver hair reflected in the sunlight. I saw in her violet eyes a reflection of my soul, staring right back at me.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see you soon honey," I said as I backed away. I soon broke into a strong trot to the Slytherin common room. I quickly got there, and ran to the bathroom.

I thought about my life. My father was a vampire, always out hunting, using his vampyric skills to bring home dinner for my mother and himself. I was always disturbed, but I never went to the authorities. Of course…then was the day that Mr. Echo showed up. In a matter of seconds, ten gallons of holy water were poured into my father's mouth and a clove of garlic hit my mother's face when she was thrown outside into the sunlight. The man looked at me for a few seconds as my parents writhed in agony, and then walked out. I tried to save them, despite the thousands of people they must have killed in their lifetimes.

But how was Zanamine brought back to life? The man could not have been more dead…but why worry? He's dead again. And I shouldn't miss him. All those times he'd beat me until I bled so that he could have a quick drink…

I looked in my mirror. In my reflection I saw my ethereal cyan eyes looking right back at me, staring into who I am. I transformed into my wolf form. Once again, I saw my otherworldly eyes looking back at a canine version of me, with its black fur shining in the reflection.

When I transformed back into human form, instead of my pale complexion, I saw my pale mother staring back at me. She had her light blonde hair looking down at me, as she was always taller than me. Her glittering ruby orbs for eyes stared at me, looking slightly disappointed.

"Why aren't you a vampire?" my mother asked.

"I-I don't know…" I said, staring at my feet.

"No matter how many times we tried, you'd never be able to accept the venom. We could drink your blood, but the venom would dissolve the moment it touched your skin. We always wanted an immortal family, but your father and I watched as you aged, knowing full well that we'd be the people to bury you."

I started to gain courage. Staring into my mother's eyes, I said "Well, that's ironic. Especially considering I was the one to bury you and Dad without the help from others."

"Oh, yeah," my mother said, "Nice job on that, by the way. Took us only a few seconds to dig out." She smirked.

I stared into her eyes. "_Reducto!_" I screamed as I pointed my wand at the mirror.

_Crash_

It and the wall behind it shattered, sending a piece of glass flying into my arm. I didn't care though. Though, it was a stupid idea. The wall was right next to the lake, so water began to fly in. I quickly put a bubble head charm on, and started to swim to the surface of the lake. I didn't care about Hogwarts anymore. Now was the time for freedom.

Now to my quest. I remembered my new goal as I arrived on the surface of the lake.


	9. The Echo of Juliet

_Chapter 9: The Echo of Juliet_

_**AN: Misty's perspective. Short chapter, but that was because I didn't want to switch perspectives halfway through.**_

"See you later!" I called as Lance ran away, but I don't think he heard me. Lance was always a great person to me, helping me whenever I would need him. I don't think I'd be able to live without him.

After that, I met Julie and Jacksyn in the courtyard.

"Jacksyn," I asked, "How do you practice magic if you're not at Hogwarts?"

"Well," Jacksyn began, "a lot of my friends don't have the trace on them anymore, so as long as I practice magic around them, I don't get caught. Plus, in a year I'll be old enough, so it won't matter anymore at that time and place."

"Nice fire, Misty," Julie said to me.

"Thanks," I said as I burned a platinum paper with a teal fire from my wand. However, an apparition soon came from the majestic fire.

"Hello there," a figure in the fire said. After a few seconds, the form became more apparent. It was the sorting hat again.

Suddenly, all the stuff around me became nonexistent. All that was there was the hat staring right at me.

The hat acted weirdly, as if it could read my mind. It told me everything about me, including the things I didn't know. It was disconcerting, as it told me my most despair causing, heart wrenching, and upsetting things from my past that I always tried to avoid.

However, just before he got to the worst part, I heard a loud crashing sound that interrupted my vision. I awoke on the ground with Jacksyn and Julie watching over me, looking terribly worried about the state of my health. However, I soon stood up.

"Did that come from the lake?" Jacksyn asked.

"Let's go," Julie said. We ran to the lake, only to see Lance running into the Forbidden Forest.

"We have to follow him," I said.

"Again?" Jacksyn asked.

"We have to save my love."


	10. The Echo of Danger

_Chapter 10: The Echo in Danger_

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait with the cliffhanger. I had a lot of Christmas stuff to do.**_

Misty and her companions flew through the forest, with Jacksyn leading as he followed Lance's trail. They flew for hours, each of them silent in their fierce force of determination.

After seven long hours, they saw a enormous pillar of harrowing darkness standing not a mile from them.

"We have to see what that is," Misty said as they landed next to it. Soon it began to evaporate, and they saw the epicenter. It was Nannabelle.

She wore clothes made of darkness, wrapping around her as if it were a snake and her a grapevine.

"Nice to see you, Mistyca Marie Echo," she said, watching her as if she were an Amazonian rainbow from the sky. "I've been waiting for you, you dangerous cretin."

"Nanabelle… why would you!" Misty asked as she was the figure behind Nanabelle. Lance was lying on the ground, with the darkness lingering on the ground entering his body. He soon began to float, mumbling incoherently in a convoluted sense as he did so.

"Dark magic needs a host to manifest one's own dark powers. I was planning on using _you_," she said, pointing at the young girl, "_But,_ I just _happened_ to find this strapping young man here."

She continued her dark madness. "I need to use him to manifest _my_ natural talent! With him I'll be able to control the world!"

Misty roared back with to her ex-friend, "_I _need _him_ to manifest my _love!_" Misty yelled. "Without him, I won't last at Hogwarts! I have nothing there for me except for Lance Lionhart!"

"Enough of this!" Jacksyn yelled. Suddenly, his eyes changed to a dark grey, he started to grow too large for his human clothes, and his teeth extended. He soon became a wolf as the moon neared its head, and he charged at Nanabelle, with his last human words being "Get Lance out of here!"

Julie looked at Jacksyn for a second, but she soon joined Misty in putting Lance on a broom and they started to fly away. They saw Jacksyn charge her and bite her and slash her a few times, but he was soon stunned.

"Bring the man back to me," Nanabelle yelled, "Or I might just have to kill this other man here."

Misty looked at Nanabelle. "You wouldn't," she said.

She smiled. "I would."

_Avada Kedavra_


End file.
